


Kinktober Day 8: Oral Glory Hole

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Cum Eating, F/M, Filth Kink, Filthy, Forced Prostitution, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Smegma, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 8 PromptOral Glory HoleA commission for someone on Furaffinity.





	Kinktober Day 8: Oral Glory Hole

The entire party had frozen the minute that they had heard the terrifying crashing sound in the shop they’d stopped in to resupply that afternoon. It was Zidane—it was _always Zidane—_who had managed to crash into something with his tail catching on a row of swords, which had then fallen into a towering shelf of various potions and recovery items. As the dust settled from the shop’s destruction, the shop owner was so clearly furious that the vein popping in his forehead was blatant and pulsing.   
  
“That display had a collective value of one hundred thousand gil. Step into my office so we can start discussing your repayment.” the shop keeper growled, his lip curling in a snarl. Zidane went pale, but with a nervous glance around, he had little choice but to disappear into the man’s office with him—with the rest of the party hastily gathering at the front of the shop while Zidane spoke about repaying the shop keep for the damage done. What felt like hours passed, before Zidane left the office with a hesitant glance over to Freya.   
  
“Do you mind taking a walk with me, maybe?” He questioned with a hopeful grin. “We need to talk a little.”  
  
She was a little doubtful about what was so important that they had to go off on their own while they were in the face of such a massive debt, but she followed after him regardless, and he seemed to oddly know just where they were going. Trailing next to him, they made it just a little bit down the lane into a lane with a small shack-- an outhouse, she could surmise from the scent of the building, though as he opened the door, he placed a hand at the back of Freya’s lower back and gave a sudden push forward.   
  
“Sorry, Freya,” he noted, though he didn’t _seem_ sorry at all. “This is the best way for us to pay all of that back. I’ll be back to check on you later!” With that, he gave a swift close of the door, and clicked the heavy latch on the outside of the door. Leaning against the wood, he called out with a nervous little laugh. “The guy said you get 10 gil per! Thank you for your hard work ahead of time!”   
  
"What-" Freya started, but Zidane was gone before she could even fully process what was said. She tried the door, finding no give to the aged wood, and with a huff of frustration, she had no choice but to sit back on the dirty rim of the outhouse seat, puzzling over what Zidane’ss words had meant. 10 Gil each? What was 10 Gil each?   
  
From the outhouse wall there was a small, perfectly carved hole that seemed fairly well worn and softened down in the wood. Freya decided to try to get a better look at her surroundings, especially considering she was now hearing the sound of metal jingling and shuffling fabric from outside of the outhouse. Just as she leaned forward to try and get a peep out of the hole, a shadow crossed the opening. From somewhere behind here there came the sound of a coin being dropped into a wooden box out of her sight, built into the outhouse wall and accessible from the outside. She hadn’t been aware that there had been another that close, but to her shock, just as soon as the light was blocked out, something began to press through the hole. Inch by inch, a surprisingly massive, thick cock waited for her, hanging against the wall, still soft.   
  
It was clearly unwashed, the thick stench of musk lingering around it as grime and a few patches of uncleaned filth clung to the foreskin at the head. She could gag alone from the scent, but suddenly it became very obvious what Zidane had meant by her earning the money that he had put them in debt for.   
  
As repulsed as Freya was, it was clear that Zidane was clear that Zidane planned on leaving her here until she helped pay off the debt, and if she didn't... well, she did not want to think about the alternative. The man in the other side of the wall was also clearly growing impatient. There was a small bang on the wall that made get jump, and with a little wince, not sure if what would happen if she did not comply, Freya wrapped her slender paw around the cock and started to stroke it, coaxing some life into the filthy cock as she flinched at the scent still.

Her touch was hardly enough it seemed, and before long, the bang happened again, with a gruff man's voice sounding out: "Use your mouth already. I want my money's worth."   
  
The voice, burly and deep, painted an image that the sizable dick helped with—and she was fully aware that she didn’t want to invoke anger at that the mystery man might pose in the face of failure. Closing her eyes tightly, she leaned forward to brush the tip of her tongue against the head of his cock. The throb in her hand was immediate as the warmth of her tongue made the man on the other side of the glory hole groan.  
  
Though the thick shaft was clearly a big too large for her narrow jaw and delicate maw, Freya hoped she could get him off with the tricks if her tongue and paw alone. Brushing her tongue flat up the grimy, veined underside of his cock, she worked at massaging the top at the same time. When she slid the tip against ye flat middle of her tongue however, her mystery client gave a hard thrust forward, filling her mouth and wary of her teeth, the tip of his cock pressing against the back of her throat and nearly gagging her. It was covered in the thick film of old cum and smegma she had been trying to avoid, smearing it against her her throat her throat and her throat and the back of her tongue.   
  
She nearly choked on the thickness of the sludge slipping down her throat, but the man was giving her no time to recover from the sudden push of his hefty meat past her lips, and still so stunned by the sudden force that the man was able to pull back again and thrust forward with the same momentum, keeping her from pulling back before the man was blatantly using her parted lips for his own pleasure at that point.

She could only struggle to keep up, placing her hands against the wall instead as she leaned forward, feeling the wood between them rock as the man’s hips pounded against the wall and into her parted mouth, working the head of his cock in a slow grind against, and then down her throat. It was too late to turn back now.   
  
The man’s pace grew frantic the further he managed to drive himself into the tighter confines of her throat, relying on the way her uvula dragged against the sensitive slit and the way the back of her tongue worked against it as she struggled against gagging. The pressure alone was enough to get him throbbing, and the sensation made the bottom of his cock twitch. She was sure if his balls weren’t grinding against the opening of the glory hole, then she’d feel them tight against her chin as well.   
  
Another, pitched, cursing groan was all the warning she got before the man thrust deep and came. The scent of his cum was overpowering as well, creeping up to her nostrils from her throat. It was in such abundance that it threatened to flood her senses, the thick, dense slick of his seed pouring like a geyser down her throat, filling her mouth and very nearly chasing its own scent up to her nose as she struggled to swallow it all at once, tears welling in her eyes and dripping down her face from the embarrassing force of his seed filling her esophagus. She wanted to sputter and spit it out, but then she would have been coated in the evidence of his seed as well.   
  
Finally, with a satisfied grunt, the man pulled free of her, and it left her lips dripping with the last vestiges of his messy, putrid cum. She coughed the last few drops down, picking up the sounds of the man tucking himself away again. Before he left, however, there came the sound of approaching footsteps, and another voice from the otherwise.   
  
“Any good?” The second mystery man questioned, and the first replied with the sound of a sneer in his tone.   
  
“A little inexperienced, but felt like a Burmecian. Gonna have to be a little rough if you want that mouth to fit around you,” the first man practically begged. It earned an appraising, considerate hum from the second man, before the sound of a coin hitting the first one in the wall next to her signalled she had her second client. She could still taste the grit left in her mouth from the first unwashed cock, coupled with the sludge of cum, but it seemed that she wasn’t going to be allowed a break just yet.   
  
Somehow, the second cock that pressed through the hole was worse than the first. It was evident that the owner had not bathed for several days, leaving his cock reeking of the scent of musk and vaguely hinting of urine. She could tell he probably didn’t both cleaning himself up after pissing, but the customer had already paid, and she knew Zidane wouldn’t let her out until the task had been accomplished. She closed her eyes tightly, and did her best to think of her lover as she opened her mouth to start sucking off the next man.   
  
\---  
  
It was several days later before she actually heard from Zidane again. She almost didn’t recognize his voice when it rang through the small hole, considering he wasn’t quite willing to open the door yet, but no one else would have called playfully through the glory hole. “How are you holding up in there, Freya?”   
  
The Burmecian woman nearly thought she was hallucinating, but quietly, she perked up from where she’d been leaning weakly against the wall. “Zidane? How long has it been?” Her voice sounded a little dry, even though she’d came to almost enthusiastically sucking off every cock that poked through the hole at that point.   
  
“Only about a week.” There came the sound of wood being moved from behind her, and she realized that he was pulling out the box that all of her clients had deposited their gil into. The jingle of coins suggested that he was counting her earnings. She had lost count after the hundredth client, or so, so she had no real way of knowing how much she’d managed to raise so far.   
  
“Please, Zidane. I haven’t had anything to eat. No one’s given me water...” As embarrassing as it was, she’d been relying exclusively on consuming the spunk and filth off of her ‘clients’ cocks every time someone ducked in for a quick visit to the glory hole. Zidane gave a little hum, as if sympathetic with this apparent struggle, but he rarely took things as seriously as he should. “I need water. Something. Anything,” she continued after his hum, realizing that he wasn’t quite catching on to the urgency she was addressing the situation with.   
  
“You’ll be fine, Freya. You worry too much,” he replied cheerfully, and she could already see his tail swaying in her mind’s eye, the foolish, naive grin pressing across his features. Before she could protest though, far too weak to make her voice rise any louder over the thick wooden walls, she could hear him backing off and standing up.   
  
“After all, you’ve only earned 1700 so far! We have a long ways to go. I’ll even start advertising for you.” Freya couldn’t even try and call out his name again before he was gone.


End file.
